a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved collapsible display rack construction for displaying foodstuffs such as produce or the like articles in a refrigerated display counter or like display counters.
B. Description of Prior Art
It is known to support a display rack in a refrigerated counter whereby foods and vegetables or other type foodstuffs is stacked thereon to create an illusion that the display counter is filled to capacity. Such display racks are particularly useful on days where a low volume of business is done, as only a small volume of produce is placed in the counter for sale, as otherwise some of the produce would spoil. Therefore, the rack should permit the display of as few articles as possible whilst creating an appearance that the counter is filled to capacity. Racks provided to date are relatively complex in structure, difficult to adjust to various positions, require an attachment frame to secure to the counter, provide an article support surface which is fixed and therefore cannot be adjusted to support various volumes of articles while maintaining an appearance that the counter is full to capacity, and costly to produce. Another disadvantage is that many such racks are supported on boxes of fruit cases positioned in the well of the counter resulting in an unsanitary display.